


Another Watson

by TricksterGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: What would happen if John Watson had another sister, yet this one was his little sister? Now, what would happen if that same little sister turns out to work for the one and only, Mycroft Holmes? This story revolves around that idea and how everything goes when John learns this information. How will Sherlock react to finding (Y/N), a girl who has been trained by Mycroft to use her large intelligence to become one of the best spies that the British Government has? The only way to figure the answer to all these questions is to continue moving forward, but new problems will arise as foes pop up. Will (Y/N) survive until the end?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Another Watson  
> Number in Series: One  
> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes x Reader  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Word Count: 1,014

  
    The rain was pouring down, something that wasn't uncommon in London. Anyone who was out in this weather was rushing home so they didn't get soaked to the bone. But, one girl wasn't. One girl was walking down the sidewalk without an umbrella. She had a hood on, bur her hair was already soaked. She knew that others were looking at her weird, but she didn't care. She was going to walk at her own pace, she didn't want to rush.   
  
    She never followed others. She did things her own ways and it always seemed to work for her. She was successful in her jobs and always got what she needed. She didn't have to follow others because she was a lot smarter than them.   
  
    This woman's name was (F/N) Watson, John Watson's little sister.  
  


...

    You walked up the steps to the door that housed 221B Baker Street. You weren't ready for what was going to happen. It had been years since you'd seen your older brother. At a young age, you were sent off to a school that was made for the gifted-children. Then once you were old enough to leave, he had gone off into the military. There was never any time for you to see each other. 

    Shaking your head, you quickly knocked on the door. It was too late to go back now, and did you even want to go back? You couldn't think of what you wanted. You knew that you wanted to meet him again and this time you had a reason to come see him. It was really an excuse to see him. You could easily solve the problem on your own, but you couldn't come up with a better excuse to see him, at least one more time. 

    A tall man answered the door and it took you a few seconds for you to realize who he was. It was Sherlock Holmes, famous detective. You knew quite a bit about him. You wanted to know who your brother was staying with and it wasn't hard to learn more about him with how famous he was.  Though that wasn't the only reason why you knew so much about Mr.Holmes.  

    "Yes?" He asked, looking you up and down. You knew that this man was going to try to read you.

    "My name is (Y/N) Watson, I need to talk to John," You looked up at him as the rain ran down your face. You wondered if it looked like you were crying. Hopefully if it did, you would look more pitiful and he wouldn't be able to turn you away. You were a small girl who looked very cute and endearing. You knew how to use it all to their advantage. 

    The man didn't say anything; he just turned around and began to walk back upstairs. You assumed that he wanted you to follow him, but you couldn't be certain. You decided to just follow him. You quickly wiped your feet and shut the door before following him up the stairs. The flat had a very nice and comfy feel to it. You wondered what the atmosphere felt like to the people who lived here.

    "John, you have a visitor," Sherlock walked over to his chair and quickly sat down. He got into his thinking position and you knew you would had lost him. He wasn't listening to you anymore, though you didn't mind. In reality, you preferred it. You weren't here to see him. 

    John turned around, his cup of tea that he must have just made in his hands. When his eyes landed on ou, his hands shook and you thought that he was going to drop his cup on the ground where it would shatter. Luckily he didn't and was able to set it down on the counter before walking over to you. You weren't sure what he was going to do.

    His arms grabbed you and he quickly hugged you. You led out a little sigh of relief and hugged him back. It was so nice to hug him again. The last time he had hugged you was when you were seven and were being sent to the gifted-school. 

    "(Y/N), what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" John asked.

    "Everything's fine, I suppose I meant it could be better but it could be a lot worse. I just finished my latest job but my employer refused to give me living quarters until my next job. I was wondering if I could stay the night. I have a flat in mind, but they won't let me move in until tomorrow. I just need a place to stay for the night and I wanted to see you."

    "Of course you can stay. I can't-" John started but was interrupted by Sherlock.

    "You could."

    "I won't let my little sister sleep somewhere when we have room."

    For the rest of the night, you spoke to John about everything. Sherlock stayed for a bit but then obviously got bored and left the two of you to talk. You didn't care, you weren't here for him. You wanted to see your brother and you were determined to catch up with him. If Sherlock didn't want to listen, then he could leave. He didn't have to stay and he didn't. 

    John told you about his experiences in the military as well as how it was to work with Sherlock. You told him about all the different jobs you had been doing and how your life was at the school. You hated it, but you had to lie to him. He couldn't know the truth about your jobs unless your boss allowed it. That was something you doubted would happen. Your boss liked to keep things hidden unless that couldn't be helped.

    You knew you weren't even suppose to be here, but you decided to break a few rules. You broke many different kind of rules during your jobs, so what would a few more do? You could deal with 2 or 3 more broken rule punishments. 


	2. The Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Another Watson  
> Number in Series: Two  
> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes x Reader  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Word Count: 1,096

    You slept on their couch that night. It wasn't uncomfortable, not the best but it could also be a lot worse. You knew that you had slept in worse conditions, although you weren't in London for most of those experiences. You had been sent to many places that were so much worse than London. It was wonderful to be back in your hometown and to be spending time off of a job.   
  
    It was rare for you to be off a job. Yes, sometimes you weren't doing a physical job and it was all online, but even then, you were still working. It seemed to be all that you did since you met Mycroft. Work. Work. Work. You didn't mind, but you did enjoy the times when you weren't working. It was always nice to relax during the time when you were free. Even though they were rare, they still were enjoyable moments.  
  
    Your eyes were shut and you were breathing slowly in and out. You knew that you looked like you were still asleep. Fake sleeping was something that you had perfected through the years. It was a useful skill to have when you needed  to listen in on something, especially when you looked like you did. No one wanted to or would believe that you would do something like that, you were too innocent. You kept yourself from laughing; if those people only knew what you were really like. Never judge a book by the cover.   
  
    Your back was facing the room, making it easier for you to fake sleep. Two pairs of footsteps rang out and you already knew who it was. It was Sherlock Holmes and his assistant as well as your older brother, John Watson. They must be heading out, which was good for you. You weren't sure how you would leave if they were still in the flat. You just wanted to see John one more time, now you could just sneak out while they were gone and not have to deal with the troubles that came with them being there.  
  
    "John, she's still here and she's still asleep. I don't want her to stay here." That was Sherlock's deep voice.  
  
    "Don't worry, let's just go and we can talk to her when we get back. She seemed really tired, so we should let her sleep. She's my sister Sherlock. Can you just do this for me, please? I'll owe you something when this is all said and done."  
  
    "What if she touches my stuff?"  
  
    "She won't, I promise."  
  
    "Fine..."  
  
    "Thank you."  
  
    As you listened, the two of their footsteps walked away from you. The door opened and was quickly shut again. You waited a few minutes, wanting to make sure that they were truly gone before you sat up. They couldn't know you were faking your sleep. Hearing John talk like that about you in that tone, it made your heart break. You hoped that he wasn't going to be too disappointed when you disappeared. You'd leave a note so they didn't think that you were in any danger.  You didn't want John to worry.   
  
    That was when you heard your phone chime, alerting you that you had received a text message. Without thinking who it could be, you opened it up. Turns out your boss had realized that something wasn't right with you. You would feel almost special about it if you weren't going to get punished for breaking multiple rules. Still, it showed that your boss cared about you, something that he didn't do often.  
  
    "Where are you? I just got informed that you were kicked out of your flat. Why didn't come and contact me as soon as you found out? You know that I can take care of these things or did you want to work it out on your own? Answer me as soon as you get this!" The text read.  
  
    "Mycroft," You texted, starting with your boss' name, "I wanted to see my brother once more and decided that this would be a good time. I couldn't deal with the last time I saw my brother was before I left for that school. But, I've seen him and I got all that I wanted.  I only stayed the night and I was planning on leaving today. I wasn't going to stay any longer than one night. There is no need to worry."  
  
    You set your phone down and went to make some tea. The kitchen was definitely interesting, as it was filled with chemicals and some body parts. You made sure not to touch any of that stuff while you made your tea. Once you finished, you walked back over and picked up your phone. Three messages were resting there, all from Mycroft.   
  
    "(F/N), don't tell me you went to my brother's?"  
  
    "You did, didn't you?"  
  
    "Do you realize what you might have done? I was keeping you away from my brother and your own for everyone's safety. Now, John, won't let it go if you just disappear again. He has my brother, they will find you."  
  
    "Oh, really?" You knew that and had secretly hoped that would happen. Mycroft wanted to keep those worlds separate. If you couldn't see John when you had asked Mycroft about it, then you were going to break some rules and make him allow you to see John. You would find a way and here you were, you had figured it out. Mycroft should know better than to tell you not to do something.  
  
    You could feel Mycroft's scowl through the phone at your virtual smirk.  
  
    "Don't act like that (Y/N). You understand all the problems that will come with this. Don't act like you didn't understand the consequences that would come with your actions before you acted upon your urges. I'm not stupid and you know that all too well."   
  
    "Yes, you know that I know that you aren't stupid. But, you didn't stop me, so whose to say that I'm not smarter than you?" You smirked as you texted that to Mycroft. You knew it would just get you in more trouble, but you couldn't help yourself. You were fine with going down, but you were going to go down burning and chuckling at the smart-alec remark you had made.  
  
    "(F/N), are they there right now or are you alone?" Mycroft texted you. You already knew what was coming next.  
  
    "No, they just left to go on a case."   
  
    "Good. Then, I'm coming over. We need to have a very important talk."   
  
  
    


	3. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Another Watson  
> Number in Series: Three  
> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes x Reader  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Word Count: 1,063

    Mycroft was there before you even finished your cup of tea. He didn't even knock before coming into the room. You were used to him doing this, at first it bothered you but you soon got used to his actions. It was just how he was and even when you told him that he should warn you before entering, he decided he wasn't going to change. You gave up on it.   
  
    You were sitting on the couch, your legs crossed and pulled up close to you. Your cooling tea was resting on your knee, one hand gripped onto the handle. When he walked in, you didn't even have to look up to know it was him. You could just tell it was him by how he walked, the sound of his feet hitting the floor being like no other. You prided yourself on being able to quickly memorize someone's footsteps. It was one of your most useful talents, and it was also one of your best talents. You were allowed to be proud.   
  
    You didn't want to talk to him because you knew he was going to be angry at you. You didn't care though since you could deal with his anger. It wasn't unusual for him to chide you for something you did. He always wanted you to solve problems his way, but you didn't listen. You always did things your own way and just allowed him to have to deal with it.   
  
    He walked over to you, his umbrella hitting the hardwood floors. You never looked up at him while he walked over, as you knew as soon as you met his eyes, he would start talking. Instead, you looked down at the light brown of your milk tea. For some reason, you found something in your tea that was really interesting at that very moment.   
  
    "(Y/N)..." His voice rang out, very cool and collected. Normally you enjoyed hearing his voice since he always seemed to know what to say in the perfect way. Just listening to him talk made you feel like the world would be okay cause he knew what to do. Even though he liked to yell or chide you, he still was kind to you at other times. Deep down, you knew that he cared for you as a friend.  
  
    "Mycroft..." You still didn't look up.  
  
    "Why did you come here? You know that I didn't want you to get involved with them. It will be way too complicated for you and I. You understand that yes? I thought you were a smart girl and I don't want to stop thinking that now," He asked, sitting down next to you. He wasn't angry at you yet, but you were worried to say anything that might make him angry. You couldn't help but like when he talked to you like this. He viewed you as better than others, and even though you didn't view others like that, it was nice to be reminded that he liked you in some way.   
  
    "Well, I got kicked out of my apartment and I thought this would be the best time to see John. I could stay the night and then I could leave in the morning. At least I would have seen him one more time, just in case something were to happen."   
  
    Your keen ears were able to pick up some footsteps coming up the stairs. You didn't say anything to Mycroft about it since you were wondering what would happen. It would be an interesting event if your conversation between Mycroft and yourself were interrupted by someone/or people. You wanted to know what would happen. Plus, you were supposed to be listening to what Mycroft was saying. Your smart alec remark ran through your head and you had to try and keep yourself from smirking. Mycroft would be able to tell you were hiding something if he saw you smirk.  
  
    So when Sherlock and John walked through the door, you weren't surprised. Mycroft hadn't noticed before he was in the middle of a sentence. He decided that even though he wanted to know what was going on, he was going to finish his sentence.   
  
    "Why didn't you tell me?" He shouted at you, having lost his temper. It wasn't really a shout, but he did raise his voice more than his average volume.  He was now standing in front of you. You knew that he was angry at you, but you could also tell that he was worried. He might believe that he didn't have any emotions, but you knew that wasn't true. He definitely felt something, even if he didn't believe it himself. He didn't have to believe that he had emotions to actually feel emotions.   
  
    "M-Mycroft?" John looked at Mycroft and yourself. The look on his face showed the protective nature that showed how he was when you were very young. When you still lived at home, he was protective of you.  Even though you hadn't seen him in a long time, since you left at three to four years of age to go to the gifted school, he still was very protective of you.   
  
    "Why are you yelling at my sister?" He growled out and stepped towards you and Mycroft.   
  
    "Calm down, John, look at her face. She isn't shocked or scared by a man who just waltzed into our flat and started to yell at her. She knows him," Sherlock said, tossing his coat onto the leather chair. His eyes wandered over your entire face, looking for anything that he could use to read you. You made sure to keep your face as unreadable as possible.   
  
    "(Y/N), do you know this man?" John asked, staring deep into your eyes.  
  
    "Yes, she-" Mycroft started but John interrupted him with a yell,  
  
    "I wasn't asking you. I was asking (Y/N)!"  
  
    "I do know him, John. I work for him. I've been working for him for a long time."  
  
    John and Sherlock both looked shocked with what they had just heard you say. Mycroft wasn't shocked, but you could tell that he was annoyed with you. Oh well, you didn't care, you thought as a small smile came to your face. Guess you would be able to see your brother a lot more now that he knew the truth about who you worked for. 


	4. The Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Another Watson  
> Number in Series: Four  
> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes x Reader  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Word Count: 1,112

That day, you left with Mycroft and headed back to his home in a car that someone else was driving. He decided it would be the best option for you to start to live with him. He definitely had enough room for you to be able to stay. You knew that this was going to happen, that if he found out that you didn't have anywhere to live. You had this all planned out, though Mycroft would refuse to acknowledge that you had this planned out all along. He knew that you were smart, but he wouldn't want to add/build up your ego. He didn't need you to be more like his brother than you already were. 

Both John and Sherlock didn't want you to leave with him, though their protests fell on deaf ears. John didn't want you to be alone with Mycroft since he didn't know if he trusted him yet. Sherlock didn't want you to go because it all seemed so strange to him. How had he never heard of you before now? He had questions that he wanted to get the answers for. He hated not knowing something. 

Yet, the two of you left them with even more questions than the ones that got answers. You attempted to make John feel better about the whole thing, but it didn't work and in reality, you knew that it wouldn't. Still, you needed to try. So, you promised to keep in contact before leaving with Mycroft. You knew that the two of you had matters to discuss before you met with John and Sherlock again.

Mycroft knew that you had a tendency to break rules, but in the long run, he knew that you did what was needed to be done or what was right. You were a successful employee and you were one of the few people he could stand. He couldn't figure out why he could stand you, but he did. Still, he had to punish/scold you when you broke the rules he set for you. You both knew and accepted that. It was one of the amazing parts of your relationship together. 

"(Y/N)," Mycroft started, "You know I didn't want you to go and see your brother. Now that he is involved with my own brother, we were suppose to take things seriously. This meant that when you would see John, it would all be scheduled so nothing could go wrong. Everything had to go well and it wouldn't cause any problems, like this may cause."

"I understand. I know that what I just did was wrong in a sense, but as you know, it had already been done. There is nothing we can do about the past now," You knew that you must have sounded rude, and deep down, you wanted it to sound rude. Mycroft couldn't expect to control every aspect of your life. He could attempt to control your life, but you he had to know that you weren't going to listen to him. You were your own person and a naturally rebellious person at that. Your life was your own, and while you enjoyed him being in it, he couldn't act like it was his own life. He could decide what to do with his life and you would keep controlling your own life. That was how it should be.

"(Y/N), I know you did this on purpose. I'm not stupid. You are correct, we can't do anything about the past now, but we can plan the future. Since you already saw your brother, you can't just leave him now. So, you are going to be allowed to see him when you want, as long as you don't mess up your work with these new visits. If it does, the visits will have to lessen."

"Really?" You looked over, a confused and shocked look on your face, "What's the catch?"

"In return for the time I'm allowing you to see your brother, you also have to watch my own brother when you are there. You will report back to me on everything; his mental health and answer any questions that I ask you about him," Mycroft smirked, expecting you to try and get out of this, but instead, he was taken aback by your response. 

"Fine."

"You're fine with all that?" 

"Yes, I don't care about Sherlock, I just want to see my brother."

Mycroft nodded and for the rest of the ride, the two of you were left in the silence that always seemed to follow you. He was texting someone and you were left staring out the tinted windows. You weren't paying any attention to the passing scenery, instead, you were lost deep in your mind. You were thinking over everything that Mycroft had just told you. 

You didn't care about Sherlock, but deep down you felt different. Your job involved spying on bad guys, or other dangerous people. Yet, Sherlock wasn't necessarily bad. He may be odd, but Mycroft only wanted you to watch him because it was his brother. While Mycroft wouldn't admit it, he really did care about him. He knew that Sherlock's job, as well as his mind, were both very dangerous and he wanted to keep his little brother safe. Still, you felt like it was a breach of privacy when he wasn't an enemy. 

So, you came up with a plan. You could tell Mycroft the simple things and if Sherlock was truly in danger. But, you weren't going to tell him everything, you could lie about other things, such as in-depth things that deserved to be kept a secret. Certain things just weren't meant to be known by Mycroft unless Sherlock told him himself. You may be considered a "bad" person by some, but you still had your own set of rules and those were things that you weren't going to break. 

You sighed and shut your eyes, just trying to enjoy the sway of the car. You set your forehead on the cool glass of the window. You couldn't help but begin to wonder what your life would be like with John now a part of it. There was going to be a lot of new things and events that would happen in this new life. You were just going to have to answer a lot of questions from John, as well as Sherlock.

But, you didn't mind. You were just happy to have your big brother back in your life. It was nice to have a family that you could actually talk to again. You had missed having a family who was actually a part of your life.


	5. Home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): None.  
> Title: Another Watson  
> Number in Series: Five  
> Pairing: Sherlock Holmes x Reader  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Word Count: 1,123

You were back at the private school, itchy red skirt and all. You help your teddy bear close to your chest, eyes flitting from person to person. Teachers with eyes like slits, students with dull expressions on their face. At first, it was hard for you to deal with all the other students, many of them being too uptight and rude. They were all just too wrapped up in their studies. You often ended up in detention because you were different and wouldn't follow the stupid rules they had in place. That was where you were at the moment, shoved into one of the cold metal desks. You would bring your teddy with you almost everywhere. He helped you think and solve problems. He was the only one who would listen to you. 

The door to the classroom opened up and revealed one of the female teachers. You knew who she was. She had often bruised your knuckles when you were bad. Behind her was a man with ginger hair who looked like he could be in his late teens to his early twenties. He didn't seem scary like the teacher, though he didn't seem very friendly either. His look was serious; there was something about him that you didn't understand. Should you be scared of him? 

"Here she is. I don't know why you want to see her, she is the troublemaker of this school. Why would you want to take her on as your apprentice? You could have any of the other students and they would listen to you very well. They would do what you said. Who knows how well this girl will do," The teacher sighed and stared at you with what looked like disappointment in her eyes. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared down at your small form. 

"I am only a troublemaker because your rules are outrageous and it is unfair that you believe that I should follow them," Your young voice spoke up, narrowing your own eyes up at the woman you hated. 

"The other children follow the rules!"

"The other children are broken!" You raised your voice. 

"See, I told you that she is nothing but trouble. Let me show you-"

"No," The man spoke up, interrupting the teacher, "I wish to speak to her alone now. Leave." 

...

You woke up to Mycroft shaking your shoulder. You had arrived at his house, the place that would now be your home. It wasn't that strange of a concept. There was a time when you reached double digits that Mycroft brought you to live with him. He taught you everything that you knew. He never praised you, but you knew that he cared. He just wasn't great at showing it. You learned his body language well and learned to understand him. He showed that he cared in different ways. 

"We're here, come." Mycroft glanced down at you, his free hand shading his eyes from the sun. Why had you come to care for this man? He always was so strict and acted like he was better than you. You knew that he actually thought that, he thought that every other person was dumb. But, deep down, did he think you were stupid? Why would he use your help if he thought you were really that stupid? He would never admit it, whether he did think you were stupid or not. You had decided long ago that in his eyes, you were higher than others in his mind. You didn't know for certain, he never said anything, so you decided to believe what you thought. 

Maybe it was just a coping mechanism you developed when you were younger. It made you feel better about working with him. You had spent more years with this man that you had with your own family, with your own older brother. If he kept you around this long, he had to have some sort of interest in you. Did you care for him more than he cared for you? Probably, but how much did he care for you? You knew that he was the best friend that you had ever had. You didn't see many other people for long periods of time like you saw Mycroft. He wasn't always the best company, but he was still your closest friend. You had been through a lot together. Stuff normal people only dreamed of. 

The stuff you did for him was dangerous, but you were rarely scared. You trusted him. He didn't have you do things that he didn't think you could handle. The two of you understood each other really well, even if it didn't seem like it to people who were just looking in from the outside. 

You slowly got out of the car, stretching your arms above your head. Mycroft began to lead you inside even though you already knew your way around. You may not have lived here for a while but you still came over quite often. You met him here and discussed the different topics. Missions he wanted you to do, him ranting on about something or even the rare normal conversation. It may be rare, but you had talked about telly with him before. But since he did help raise you, you often were interested in what he enjoyed. He had rubbed off of you in multiple ways, whether it was the way he taught you to read people and be the spy you were. 

"Do you remember when we first met?" You asked, attempting to keep yourself distracted. 

"Of course I do, I never forget anything. You know that." 

"Right, right. I know," You groaned, running a hand through your hair. You knew that was a stupid thing to say. 

"I had a dream about it," You continued, glancing around. 

"Yes, well that is only natural. You just met your brother again, a part of your old life before the two of us met. Seeing him reminded you of that time, so it was only natural for you to dream about it. You will be thinking about the past quite a bit as you get used to seeing your brother again. Just do not let it ruin your mind and clutter it. We don't need to go over that lesson again, do we? You need to keep your senses sharp. You will be fine as time goes on. It will become your normal."

"I suppose you are right. Though, perhaps the normal for us is the impossible for others," You mumbled, looking at Mycroft for the first time since waking up. 

"Well of course it is. We are not stupid."


End file.
